


Sexual Exploration

by imadragon



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers: Age of Ultron
Genre: F/M, First Time, Prostitution, Sweet, during the events of aou, tasteful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-06 00:38:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11024919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imadragon/pseuds/imadragon
Summary: Why is everyone so preoccupied with sex? It’s messy and doesn’t seem to do any good most of the time, but Ultron wants to know why everyone is so preoccupied with it- so he's taking a bit of time off to find out





	1. First Glances

    He scrolled through their profiles, each one less impressive than the last. If he was going to do this, he was going to do this with someone who he thought would make a good experience… and in his opinion, to make a good experience, he needed someone with _actual_ experience.

    So many escort sites and yet none of the people on their profiles met his needs. He might not have been human but he did have standards.

     Finally he found someone whose profile was worth reading,

“Cherry… fitting name. Caramel… well that seems a bit racist, doesn’t it? None of the other women are described by color…”

    He figured she had to put up with a lot of crap for that description, but if she was willing to put that in there to make money, that was her own prerogative. Naturally he would be paying her more than her asking price, so he figured he’d be able to tell her that when she got there. He would technically be her ‘boss’ for a few hours...

    He booked a nice hotel on the top floor so that they wouldn’t be disturbed- and because he subconsciously wanted to impress her. He came in through the roof and manually checked himself in… and then ordered the most expensive foods from room service. Just because he couldn’t enjoy them didn’t mean he was going to starve his guest. He waited patiently for her until the elevator that led straight into his room * _dinged*_. He watched her enter from around the corner in the next room, not wanting to frighten her right off the bat.

“Hello?” she called out.

“Hello!” she put on her best smile and began to walk towards his voice, “If you could please wait there for a moment. I have to… _explain_ a few things first.”

“Sure, sweetie, whatever you need.”

He chuckled at her automatic answer. What a professional.

“Room service should be bringing some trays up soon, I would appreciate it if you would take the money on the table and give it to them when they arrive.”

     After Ultron told Cherry to help herself to some champagne and food, he began to tell her that he was going to be a bit different than her usual clients. She listened intently as she ate some chocolate covered strawberries, preparing herself to put on her usual face when someone says something about the way they look. She’d been with men who were self-conscious, or seriously disfigured, so she knew how to act and how to make sure that they knew that there was nothing wrong with them.

She froze mid bite as Ultron made his way around the corner and into full view.

“You’re- you really weren’t joking-”

“It’s just a temporary thing, you don’t have to be worried. My other body is being prepared.”

“Um… okay?” she stared at him without blinking. She finally snapped out of it when he tilted his head curiously at her. “I’m sorry, I’ve just never seen someone so… tall… before.”

“Haha… _tall_ …” Oh, she was good alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ultron needs to have the best of everything... so he chose someone with a 5 star rating >.>
> 
> Trying to get back into the groove of writing so I did this oneshot to help myself out, but I quite like it!


	2. Explorer's Rewards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cherry shows Ultron part of what it means to be human, and he regrets not calling her sooner

    She tried to keep herself from jumping every time his hands ran over her skin. They were so large and _different_. She had asked him what he wanted to do, but he never really responded after she’d disrobed. He was actually quite taken with her form: the soft curves, the tight curls of her hair, her freckles, how her eyes had flecks of green inside of the dark browns. He found her quite impressive and took his time studying her, and Cherry was used to guys staring… just not with big red, glowing eyes.

    He couldn’t feel her as a normal man could, but he could sense her textures and feel how much space her breasts took up in his hands. She stood quietly as he explored her, not wanting to startle him after seeing how he had accidently crushed one of the oak chairs in the parlor just from grabbing it. He didn’t have a tongue to use on her, but he did install a scent sensor a while ago to detect unwanted guests, so he decided to try it on Cherry. He leaned in, and she pressed herself against him.

“So Cherry smells like raspberries…”

She giggled, “Do you like it?”

“I do, actually. It’s very… soft.” He pressed his face into her hair and took in the smell of her shampoo. “I like the vanilla, too.”

“Thank you.” She whispered.

“May I take you to the bedroom?”

     She bit her lip and nodded, something that he was surprised to find made him a bit wobbly.

     She took his hand as he led her into the next room, and stood next to the bed as he let his hands roam over her shoulders and down to her thighs. She leaned into his touch, trying to keep from shaking too badly. He had been very nice to her so far, but he still wasn’t human. It wasn’t just frightening, it was very new, and she was nervous about what she would have to deal with once they really started getting into it.

     Ultron kissed her neck and turned her around to face him so that he could kiss her lips. She gripped his arms and turned him so that she could gently push him to sit on the bed, and then straddled him. She began stroking his face, planting kisses onto his forehead and cheeks, moving down his neck and torso, making her way to what she knew almost all men wanted. It took more effort than usual because of all his cables and the whole not having skin thing, but he seemed happy with her so she kept on.

     He let his member come out of a hidden panel, and even though she was taken aback, she was also extremely relieved that it was basically the same thing as what she was used to working with. This was the one area of his body where he had taken extra care to make sure that it would have similar sensations to his human counterparts. He couldn’t experience regular feelings in the rest of his body for tactical reasons, but he would be damned if he would ruin THIS for himself.

“Oh, we don’t need that.” He said as she held up a few different condoms for him to try.

“But-”

“I can’t carry diseases, and I also don’t ejaculate.”

     This was one of those ‘should I do this, or should I insist’ moments of her career. Cherry was always adamant about using protection, but he was a robot…

“I can still use one if you’re really that worried about it.” He offered. “But, again, there’s really no need.”

“I- I’m… I’m sorry but this is my job, I need to make sure that I keep making a living without any risks.” She waited for him to be angry with her, but he just shrugged and unrolled one.

“Fair enough.”

     Her heart beat quickened as she gently took him in her hands to stroke him. She started off softly, hearing a stifled groan come out of his chest as she began to quicken her pace. He almost couldn’t stand it when she started using her tongue on him, he had to clutch the table next to him to keep from grabbing her head- splintering the wood with his grip.

     She showed him how to touch her after he said that he wanted to please her. Most guys just wanted to be able to say that they got her off because they wanted to know that they could please a woman who’s been with so many men, but he was so sincere about it that she actually took the time to show him what she actually liked instead of faking to make it go along faster. Eventually her hips began to move on their own, something that he watched with wide-eyed fascination.

     Once she was wet enough he laid her gently down onto the bed, and she told him to go slowly so that he could feel everything. He did as he was told, and was richly rewarded. Never in his short life had he ever thought something could be agonizing and amazing at the same time. He started off with long and leisurely thrusts, but very soon his pace quickened until he wasn’t just having sex anymore. He became rough and pounded her harshly, which surprised Cherry not only because of the sudden change, but how _good_ he was at fucking. But then again, she didn’t know that he had a steady connection to the internet.

     He pressed his face into her neck and let out a loud groan when he felt her tighten around him, her fingers frantically grabbing at the cables along his back. It was an almost instant reaction that he hadn’t counted on. It seemed to be over so quickly for him, and yet when he looked down at his partner, she was still in blissful agony. He ground himself into her until she came again, pleased with himself for doing such a good job for his first time.

“Would you like to take a break?” he asked softly.

     She let out a pleased sigh that he took as a ‘yes’ so he got up and poured her a glass of water, watching her throat move as she drank it. Once she was done he leaned in to smell her again, making her laugh.

“You smell different now!”

“Would you like me to go shower before we-”

“No! No…” he stroked her cheek, “You don’t need to do anything other than what we were just doing.” He smirked, “And eat, if you get hungry again.”

She laughed, “Alright… but maybe we could shower together when it’s almost time for me to leave? You might like that.”

“I think I might too.”

“So um… you don’t ejaculate?”

“No.”

She looked at his empty condom, “Why not?”

“I don’t need, or want, to make children that way. It’s messy and imprecise.”

“Fair enough.”

“Heh.”

     She pulled him in to cuddle, something that was very awkward for the both of them. His frame was much larger than hers, and he was also a bit painful to lie with since he was made out of metal. They ended up putting some of the blankets between them, which helped enough for her to not be completely uncomfortable. Cherry was surprised that he started some pillow talk, as she thought he would be one to like a moment of quiet.

“As you’ve probably noticed,” he began, “I don’t have a tongue… I didn’t think I would need one. I wish I had now, though. I would have liked to have tasted you… made you orgasm that way too.”

“You’re very sweet,” she kissed him, “But you wouldn’t have been able to taste me there- I have dental dams with me too.”

“You’re very smart, aren’t you.”

“I try.”

After Ultron’s first and most fulfilling shower, he handed Cherry her money. He was sad that he had to let her go, but for some reason he didn’t want to keep her around. He didn’t want her to become collateral damage in his fight against the Avengers- and he especially didn’t want them knowing his secrets.

“Oh and before I forget… you don’t need to have your skin described on that website- you’re not just some fetish to be used for thrill. That lovely picture does enough for you.”

She laughed and pulled him down for a kiss, “If you ever go on that site again at some point, I would be happy to come over again.”

“Oh, I bet.”

     He looked at the damaged he’d caused to the table, the chair… and the bed. It would be added to his hotel bill, not that it mattered. He grinned, knowing what just transpired had left visible marks to his room that the hotel staff would gawk at when they came to check it in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have this thing where I think Ultron would actually be a good boyfriend if he weren’t evil :D  
> I do not doubt for one second that he would have made as much of his anatomy as human as possible (if it wouldn’t interfere with his work). I mean, except for being red, Vision’s body looked human; and in the comics he can have kids, so Ultron built himself a body that had almost all the human functions that we do. He’s also Tony’s ‘son’ so that says a lot about the way he thinks…
> 
> If you’re wondering why Cherry stayed even though she was afraid, Ultron paid her like 4 times her asking price. She wasn’t going to just walk away from that xD And her excuse for using protection wasn’t just that she wanted to stay safe for other customers- what if he had some weird robot illness that could infect humans? Or what if he was actually an alien and was lying about what he was saying?  
> CHERRY TAKES NO CHANCES


End file.
